A multiple chamber dispensing device having a multichamber dispensing device including a receptacle unit with several chambers that are aligned parallel to each other, each of which has an open first end for inserting a piston and a second end which comprises an outlet opening, and a dispensing unit comprising a dispensing channel and an adapter section, which is connected leak proof to the receptacle unit is known from EP 1 203 593 A1. Unfortunately, the dispensing device disclose in the EP reference is a throw-away article suitable only for one-time use.